


When Pigs Fly

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-25
Updated: 2003-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco buys Faith a playful present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Pigs Fly

**Author's Note:**

> After "10-13," I had the urge to make Bosco be nice to Faith. Either that or kill him, but I figured the first option would go over better. So, this is set sometime in late season three, two or three days after Bosco returns from his suspension/desk duty.

Bosco reached into his locker and grabbed the fuzzy pink stuffed pig that sat on the shelf. After ripping the tag out of its ear with his teeth, he said, "Hey, Yokas -- catch!"

Faith turned just in time to see something large and pink flying at her. Instinctively, she reached out to either catch it or prevent it from hitting her. "What the hell...?" she asked, catching it by its curly tail.

Bosco grinned at her. "I saw it and I thought of you," he said, shrugging into his jacket.

Faith looked from the stuffed pig that she still held by the tail, to her partner, who was looking rather like a pig himself at the moment. "I think I've been insulted."

Struggling to dislodge his foot from his mouth, Bosco said, "No, no, not like that! I didn't mean you were a pig. I just...hell, I don't even know. It just made me think of you, maybe because you were eating a ham sandwich yesterday."

Faith was at a loss for words. She always knew that Bosco's mind was a little -- okay, a lot -- warped, but this took the cake. A stuffed pig because she'd eaten a ham sandwich? Maybe he was back a little too early.

Still not knowing what to say, she studied the pig for a few moments. It _was_ cute, with its black eyes, curly tail, and goofy smile that was partially hidden by its snout. Not to mention the floppy pig ears that were slightly too small for its head. Experimentally, she hugged it and concluded that it was the perfect size for hugging. It was stuffed just right, too -- not too firm or too soft.

When she pressed her face into the soft pink fur that covered it, Bosco cleared his throat. "If you and that pig are going to get any closer, let me know. I don't want to be around to witness _that_."

Faith's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I always took you for the kind of guy who would want pictures."

Bosco wrinkled his nose, feigning disgust. She would know me that well, he thought, slightly embarrassed. "So, you going to name it?" he asked, trying to shift the subject away from his fetishes.

Faith nodded and held the pig up at eyelevel, regarding it seriously. "What do you want your name to be?" she muttered, staring into its beady black eyes.

Bosco was beginning to regret purchasing it.

"Sandy," Faith declared. "She's Sandy, because of the sandwich."

"You scare me, Faith. You were practically molesting that poor thing. Then, to top it off, you go and name it a girl's name. Maybe I should have given you the gift of therapy instead. I know a really good shrink..."

"Getting to know a whole other side of me, huh?" she kidded. "Seriously, Boz, this was sweet of you. Thanks."

He smiled at her, genuinely happy for the first time in weeks. "Don't mention it. I'm glad we're riding together again. Speaking of riding, do you want me to drive you home?"

Faith nodded and grabbed her purse before shutting her locker. As they walked out of the locker room, she said, "Maybe Sandy should be the 5-5 David mascot."

Bosco didn't miss a beat. "I love you and I'm glad we're partners again, but you're really pushing it."

"So that's a no go."

"Never, Faith, not even when pigs fly." He felt something whack him on the head as soon as those words left his mouth. He realized it had been his partner using the pig for a weapon when he saw her make a dash for the door. "Abuse!" he laughed and took off after her, glad to be back with his best friend.


End file.
